REALIDAD
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: La guerra contra los homúnculos había terminado pero él no regresó a su lado, no importaba lo que lograron porque su propia felicidad había muerto junto a él. Royai
1. Chapter 1

**-REALIDAD-**

**Teburu no Ue no Furuenai Shirase Machitsuzukete- **_Me mantuve esperando por una noticia sensata en la mesa._

**Zenbun Wakattetan da-**_Y yo ya lo sabía todo._

_----oo---oo---oo-----oo------_

Aquella tarde el sol aún se encontraba en lo alto y sus nítidos rayos lograban calentar toda superficie. Ella no sabía si aquel clima le gustaba o por el contrario le incomodaba.

Algunos rayos se posaron sobre su rostro y su cabello brillo con cierta intensidad, su semblante para aquellos que lo miraron les pareció incluso para la situación demasiado hermoso y apagado.

La rubia mujer se encontraba en la primera fila, a su lado sus compañeros y las últimas personas que estuvieron junto a él y corroboraron los hechos.

Sus compañeros mostraban la misma expresión de dolor mezclada con la incredulidad que hechos como aquellos producen por largo tiempo en el corazón. Ella no lo sabía con certeza, pero le basto una mirada al inicio de la ceremonia para reconocer a la propietaria del antiguo bar, la mujer no mostraba un rostro mejor, algunas lágrimas habían surcado sus mejillas que en vano trataba de ocultar bajo el sombrero.

Riza Hawkeye escuchaba los murmullos de la persona que oficiaba la ceremonia sin comprender lo que decía, tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado o el número de bajas que habían sufrido hace unas semanas y que ahora se les honraba. Porque sus recuerdos vagaban lejos de aquel lugar tan magníficamente cuidado para apaciguar el descanso eterno.

Los recuerdos de los días a su lado los sucedían uno al otro, tan lejanos y adorados que no alcanzaba a precisar en qué momento habían faltado a su palabra. Lo veía entrando a su casa con el rostro obstinado y plantándose frente a su padre pidiéndole lo hiciera su aprendiz; los días de aquella infancia que jamás volverían, la guerra en Ishval la pudo sobre llevar porque en el justo momento en que sentía perdía la razón él había aparecido entre los cadáveres que ella había dejado tendiéndole la mano para apartarla del infierno al cual se sumergía y después el tiempo de relativa paz, de plantearse metas y promesas que ambos se encargarían de cumplir.

Pero también sucedía lo inevitable porque ambos se habían enamorado, él no tuvo miedo de decírselo y poco le importó esa basura de leyes que prohibían las relaciones entre miembros activos de la milicia y ella no dudo en corresponderle, en dar ese paso que terminaría de unir lo que el destino había tratado sin suerte de juntar hasta entonces.

Él le había enseñado que todo era posible incluso cubrir con un poco de felicidad su pasado, encontraba en sus brazos la fortaleza que la impulsaba a apoyarlo ciegamente y junto a él había alcanzado la estrellas. Aquellas noches a su lado era algo que jamás se repetiría porque el destino comenzaba a cobrarle sus actos, y no había encontrado mejor manera que separarla de lo que más amaba.

Se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor morir en aquel momento, cuando habían sido emboscados y tomada como rehén para obligar a Roy a cumplir con su supuesto destino, ¿pero si ella hubiera muerto que habría sido de Roy entonces?, en ese momento lo había escuchado gritar su rango, después le pedía una disculpa y ella quiso decirle que cumpliría sus ordenes hasta el final; porque no había un boleto de regreso pero habían dado su palabra de no morir. Olvido que no le había pedido cumpliera su propia palabra.

Había jurado proteger su espalda sin importar nada pero no pudo hacerlo, la pelea entre Bradley y Roy pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera escuchó su propia voz llamarlo por su nombre cuando desapareció. Una parte de ella comprendió que los sacrificios estaban preparados y que nada podía hacer.

Aún así imploró con ferviente fe no lo alejaran de su lado, esperó en el mismo lugar porque aunque quisiera ir tras él no sabría cómo llegar a su lado, la espera fue agonizante y por un momento creyó que todo quedaba suspendido en la nada, que el tiempo había dejado de correr.

Pero pasó, de improvisto una luz cubrió todo y el lugar comenzó a derrumbarse Scar la había tenido que sacar casi a rastras, pero si no hubiera sido por su intromisión tal vez ella se encontraría en esos momentos a su lado.

Porque había visto apenas estuvieron fuera del lugar a Edward, entonces sonrió porque detrás del rubio veía acercarse de un Alphonse que ella jamás había visto, estiró el cuello para reconocer las figuras que aún cubría el polvo; una mujer de cabello negro y ropa blanca se sostenía el brazo visiblemente fracturado, pero no vio nada más.

Lo buscó con la mirada mientras echaba a correr hasta ellos pero aparte de los escombros no había nadie más en ese lugar. Interrogó a Ed con la mirada pero el rubio solo bajó la vista y negó con el gesto.

**-"Él nos protegió, nos guió hasta la puerta..."-**Edward se sorprendió de lo rasposa que se escuchaba su voz.

**-"¿Dónde está?, quiero verlo. Edward por favor"-**De algún modo había comprendido la situación aún así necesitaba verlo.

El alquimista vio como su hermano lloraba antes de darse cuenta que él hacía lo mismo.

**-"Lo siento Teniente creíamos estaba detrás de nosotros pero todo pasó tan rápido que ..."-**

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Los ojos ambarinos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a correr al tiempo que sus fuerzas la abandonaban quedando sentada en medio de la nada, se llevó sus manos a su rostro en un gesto de terror antes de ocultarlo entre sus temblorosas manos.

Porque lo había perdido, la persona que tanto amaba y con la cual había marchado a la guerra al final no había regresado. Escuchó los lastimeros gemidos que brotaban de sus labios pero no le importaba, se debatía entre lo evidente y la débil esperanza que apareciera de un momento a otro frente a ella pero el tiempo seguía su curso recordándole que él no regresaría. El gran alquimista de la flama, aquel hombre que desde siempre se había esforzado por cambiar su país, su querido Roy había muerto y ella no había estado ahí; desconocía que había pasado y se preguntaba si hubiera podido hacer algo.

Dejó de importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor, comenzaba a odiar aquella guerra, la misma revuelta que serviría para cimentar los sueños del alquimista era la misma que le había arrancado la vida. No sabía si habían ganado pero eso que importancia tenía frente a su perdida. En Ishval sobrellevó la situación porque estaba él a su lado para sostenerla pero ahora, ¿en quién se apoyaría?. Había llegado hasta ahí solo por él pero hasta ahora comprendía las consecuencias de esa y muchas otras guerras.

Buscó descarga esa cólera sobre la misma guerra que de algún modo ella había propiciado pero entonces recordó el sueño de cambiar la nación, la promesa de llevarlo a cabo y los ideales de Roy, aún había mucho que hacer quería llevar hasta el final su palabra y asegurarse que todo aquello diera frutos.

Limpió su rostro lloroso con sus manos, respiró despacio buscando controlarse y lo hizo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Miró al frente, ahí se encontraba Edward y Al, trató de decir algo pero Ed se encargó de ponerla al tanto cuidando sus palabras.

Riza le agradeció al rubio con una triste sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie y recobrar el temple que su aún condición de Teniente le exigía.

Desde ese día había transcurrido una semana de alguna forma no volvió a llorar, cuando entregó su reporte se sorprendió de su propio temple pero sus fuerzas habían alcanzado su límite y el dolor volvía a aflorar ese día.

Sentía su pecho agonizar de dolor, sus ojos cristalinos le permitían enfocar figuras borrosas. La ceremonia pronto terminaría escuchó el lejano sonido de los cañones despidiendo al alquimista y aquello le pareció ridículo; al parecer el cruel sonido de los aparatos de guerra lo acompañarían por siempre. Algunas personas se acercaron a la lapida para depositar flores antes de alejarse de ahí y continuar con el rumbo de sus vidas.

Sin embargo ella no se movió, la multitud se dispersó, sus propios amigos después de un tiempo le ofrecieron su ayuda pero ella había negado con el rostro y ellos se alejaban de ahí volteando algunas veces.

La tarde comenzaba a morir, el color rojizo del atardecer desaparecía frente el manto azulaceo que anunciaba el fin del día. El llanto acudía de nuevo dejándolo correr con libertad y permanecía ahí, en silencio sin saber que debía hacer, preguntándose como viviría sin su compañía; tendría que aprender a vivir con su recuerdo y con aquellas cicatrices que nunca sanarían, aún cuando sabía que una parte de sí misma había muerto ese día se obligaba a encontrar la fortaleza para continuar adelante.

**-"Riza es hora de volver"-**

**-"Cuando murió Hughes, Roy me dijo que era gracias a mi que podía seguir adelante. Que yo había impedido que se ahogara en la desesperación, pero yo abuelo ¿qué debo hacer? a quien le diré de este dolor, yo... creo que no podré"-**

**-"Aún hay personas a tu alrededor que te estiman y estarán contigo todo el tiempo, solo es cosa que quieras darte cuenta hija mía"-** El General era una de las dos personas que continuaban esperando en silencio a la joven mujer.

**-"Es que, ¿Por qué?. Cuando pierdes a alguien aún te queda la esperanza de saber que todo quedó en buenos términos. Pero yo ni siquiera tengo un cuerpo al cual llorarle, no sé como paso y no tengo el valor para investigarlo"-**

**-"Creía que ese joven alquimista te contó todo lo que pasó, aún así debes de ser fuerte. Sé que una muerte nunca es fácil superar pero el torturarte a ti misma no le ayudará a ninguno de los dos"-**

Riza miró por primera vez a su abuelo, su rostro lloroso revelaba el cansancio de los días acumulados y ahora la sorpresa ante las palabras del hombre, así que lo interrogó.

**-"Tu mirada linda, ese brillo en tus ojos te delata con facilidad"-** Respondió con tranquilidad el hombre, sonriéndole a la chica.

Riza observó el rostro de serenidad del General y por un instante pudo sonreír, sus palabras de algún modo la tranquilizaron y le devolvieron aquellas memorias al lado de Roy. Grumman aprovechó esa tregua para presentar a la mujer.

**-"Ella es Madame Cristmas, no sé si la conocías pero era una persona muy cercana a Roy"-**

**-"Si, creo, llegue a frecuentar su bar cuando Roy tenía algunos asuntos que tratar"-**

Madame le dedicó un gesto amable y dejó que Grumman hablara por ella.

**-"Cristmas te llevara a su casa, no creemos que sea conveniente que regreses sola a tu casa, además ella te tratara bien"-**

La joven rubia asintió con el rostro y se dejó conducir hasta el carro que las llevó a casa de Cristmas. La mujer agradeció a Grumman para después hacer pasar a la rubia.

Madame envió a una de las chicas a preparar dos tazas de té mientras hacía sentar a Riza en la sala, sorprendida por el extraño mutismo y docilidad con la que atendía. La mujer observó a la militar en silencio, fijándose en cada detalle, desde las finas facciones de su rostro hasta el magnífico porte que mantenía como algo innato a pesar de la situación.

Mientras tomaba la charola que una joven le tendía con una tetera y dos tazas, Madame sonrió al comprender los motivos que llevaron a su hijo para elegir a aquella chica como la persona con quién desearía pasar el resto de su vida. Le tendió a Riza una de las tazas con el humeante té, ella lo aceptó y bebió algunos sorbos antes de recorrer con la mirada la sala.

Los vio sobre una mesa cuidadosamente arreglada, los retratos colocados sobre la blanca madera en ellos reconocía la mujer frente a ella y al alquimista. Aparecía Cristmas junto a un niño pelinegro, algunas más le mostraban el paso del tiempo, sin percatarse de sus acciones se había puesto de pie y tomado la última de las fotos.

**-"Roy es mi hijo, lo adopte cuando aún era muy chico, sus padres murieron así que yo me hice cargo de él"-** Le explicó la mujer sentada detrás de ella, viendo como Riza asentía moviendo la cabeza y llevándose una mano a la altura de su vientre. **–"¿Él lo supo?"-** Preguntó con tranquilidad.

Riza limpió las lágrimas que mojaban el cristal del retrato y cerró los ojos negando a su pregunta. **–"No, son solo algunas semanas y lo supe pocos días antes de partir, no quería que se preocupara por nada. Sé que si lo hubiera sabido se habría negado a que lo acompañara así que esperaba a que todo terminará para decírselo"-**

**-"Ya veo"-** Fue lo único que atinó a decir, a pesar de considerarse una mujer fuerte y que pocas cosas en la vida le afectaban, la reciente noticia de la muerte de su hijo aún hacía estragos en el corazón de la mujer; en especial el dolor regresaba al ver frente a ella a la mujer que en pocos meses sería madre.

**-"Yo, en verdad lamento lo que pasó con su bar y todos los problemas que ocasionamos"-** Riza se disculpó después de un prolongado silencio.

**-"Niña tonta, eso no importa deja de preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas y concéntrate en el futuro por el cual Roy tanto se esforzó"-**

Riza se limpió con la yema de sus dedos los últimos rastros de llanto y trató de sonreír ante el extraño consuelo de la mujer.

**-"Anda será mejor que te vayas a dormir, Vanessa te llevará a tu habitación así que esta noche trata de descansar"-**

Riza había rechazado la invitación de Madame a instalarse en su casa, lo hizo argumentando extrañar su privacidad y su vida; aún así de algún modo esa noche le bastó para sentirse a gusto en aquella casa. La solía visitar algunas veces, era recibida siempre por la sonrisa de las demás mujeres que ahí vivían las cuales la colmaban de todo tipo de regalos.

Otras veces recibía en su pequeño departamento la visita de los hermanos Elric acompañados en su mayoría por Winry, al principio de esas visitas los tres rubios hablaban poco, cuidando sus palabras para no incomodarla, Riza a pesar de no sentirlo siempre terminaba sonriendo, agradecida por los esfuerzos de los tres amigos por reconfortarla.

La relación con sus antiguos compañeros de brigada había cambiado muy poco, aunque todos habían resentido la ausencia del militar y alquimista trataban no pensar en eso enfocándose en las metas que aún estaban por llegar y por cumplirse. También surgió el instinto protector en los cuatro hombres fuera del cuartel, habían adoptado la costumbre de acompañar a Riza hasta su casa y por las mañanas se turnaban para recogerla, aquellos detalles al menos le arrancaban una fresca sonrisa a la rubia.

**-Cont…-**

* * *

La idea surgió de tanto escuchar la canción de –Uso- del grupo Sid y de la bella voz de mi amado Mao, en especial de la frase del principio, aunque la canción se enfoca a algo completamente diferente y creo que mi fic no toca ese punto en ningún momento D;

También aproveche el secuestro de Roy en el manga xD, y puesto que aún es un "misterio" qué pasara, yo me di la libertad de sacar mi creatividad. Creo que desde mi fic de –Letters- no había vuelto a escribir algo tan dramático.

Como siempre pretendía hacer solo un one shot pero de pronto fue emplear mucha tragedia y quería algo que pareciera natural, me alargue, pero solo serán dos chps. Yo sé que Riza es de temperamento fuerte y al principio no quería que llorara, pero después recordé como se puso cuando creyó que Lust lo había matado y dije, porque tendría que ser diferente.

Ojala les guste y no crean que estoy loca por matar a Roy o por disfrutar escribiendo tragedias…… hmmm, ok lo acepto antes de que la Bruja me lo recuerde, creo que si estoy dañada de mi psique jaja, sé que me recordaría mi lista de psyco-man que adoro y que creo que tendré que incluir a Kimbley, aunque sé será algo pasajero pero me gusto su personalidad en el anime y su voz, que caray tendré que hacer una lista en mi profile de mis amados psyco-man.

Dejó esto que sé no es espacio para poner tonterías, así que Gracias por leer y comentar.

**-Sherrice Adjani- **


	2. Chapter 2

**-REALIDAD-**

**Teburu no Ue no Furuenai Shirase Machitsuzukete- **_Me mantuve esperando por una noticia sensata en la mesa._

**Zenbun Wakattetan da-**_Y yo ya lo sabía todo._

_----oo---oo---oo-----oo------_

El tiempo aunque lento continuaba con su infinita marcha, algunos días Riza tenía la impresión que todo comenzaba de nuevo, se sentía más fuerte logrando contener el pasado tras su espalda, parecía como si lentamente fuese aceptando los hechos. Pero había otros donde por más intentos que hiciera aquel fantasma no desaparecía, los recuerdos a su lado no parecían querer abandonarla y el dolor de su ausencia se acrecentaba más conforme transcurrían las horas.

Entonces no sabía si aquello se debía a que jamás sería capaz de afrontar su pérdida o era producto de su embarazo. Y cuando pensaba en ello se sorprendía de sus propios temores, porque una parte de ella sufría al darse cuenta de su condición, a que nunca más podría soñar con una familia, aquella que había planeado algunas veces con Roy, desde luego no se arrepentía de nada y se sentía agradecida de la futura llegada de su primogénito al mundo que Roy le había construido a un hijo que jamás conocería.

Esa mañana se sorprendió al verse en el espejo y encontrarse llorando de nuevo, tomó un pañuelo que se humedeció cuando lo pasó sobre su rostro y trató de sonreír antes de tomar sus cosas.

Cinco meses; se dijo a sí misma. Ese día se cumplían cinco meses desde que aquel asunto de los homúnculos había terminado, era también el mismo tiempo que él se encontraba ausente. En algunas ocasiones Edward se empeñaba en asegurar que existía una posibilidad donde Roy no estuviera muerto, después de todo su cuerpo nunca fue hallado, pero Riza prefería no llenarse la cabeza y el corazón de falsas esperanzas que después de mucho guardarlas solo terminarían haciéndole más daño.

Por eso desde hace tiempo había aceptado la realidad que se le planteaba, de esa forma dolía menos.

Abandonó su departamento escoltada por Hayate rumbo al cementerio, había comprando un ramo de rosas que después de colocarlo sobre la lapida con su nombre permaneció de pie.

Aquel era su día libre y después de haber gastado parte de su tarde arreglando su departamento había salido junto a su perro, sentía que en ese lugar podía dejar correr sus sentimientos con plena libertad y sin guardar las apariencias por temor a como la verían. Vio como Hayate se alejaba de su lado pero no le hizo caso, cerró los ojos y elevó su rostro al cielo preguntándose hasta cuando desaparecía aquel hueco en su pecho. Si algún día después de llorar se daría cuenta que ya no había más lágrimas ni dolor, o si por el contrarió aquello era una parte para expiar sus crímenes en Ishval.

**-"Cuando murió tu padre lucías tan sola y triste sin embargo yo pensaba que nunca había conocido un rostro más hermoso y determinado"-**

Su voz le llegó tan lejana pero con esa claridad que de inmediato produce un vuelco en el alma y te lleva a preguntarte qué clase de sueño estas teniendo.

**-"Aquella vez contaba con el apoyo de alguien muy querido para mi"-** Riza se sorprendió de su propia respuesta.

Y aunque todo aquello parecía una ilusión, un hecho que jamás podría suceder su corazón le indicó que todo era real. Permaneció de pie sin atreverse a mover tan solo escuchando el lento caminar de la persona que se acercaba a su lado y cuando lo sintió a solo un paso se giró colocándose frente a él.

Su voz produjo que su respiración se volviera agitada, que aquel recurrente llanto acudiera de nuevo y que su voz saliera entre cortada en apenas un murmullo.

**-"¿Cómo?, todos dijeron que habías muerto, te buscaron por tanto tiempo que no se pudo llegar a otra conclusión"- **

Quiso saberlo aun cuando no comprendía muchas cosas.

**-"Edward"-** Respondió el alquimista, reencontrándose después de tanto tiempo con la mujer que tanto amaba y por la cual se había mantenido con vida. **–"Aun no lo comprendo del todo, pero cuando todo eso pasó …"-**

Su explicación quedó suspendida en el aire cuando la mujer se arrojó a sus brazos, él la abrazó como si no tuviera deseos de querer apartarse de ella, escuchando el desesperado llanto y las palabras de gratitud que brotaban de los labios de la rubia .

**-"Lo lamento tanto Riza, no sé lo que pasó todo es tan confuso aún, porque incluso yo me creía muerto y solo una cosa me dolía. El no verte nunca más, no poder disculparme contigo y no poder completar nuestra promesa"-**

La chica negó con la cabeza y él entendió que en ese momento toda explicación salía sobrando, la estrechó entre sus brazos y recargó su rostro sobre su cabello respirando hasta saciar sus pulmones del aire fresco que se mezclaba con el aroma de la mujer.

Riza se apartó de él, sonrió abiertamente por primera vez en todo ese tiempo comprobando como el rostro de Roy no había cambiado; las mismas varoniles facciones, la mirada penetrante y amable y el mismo cabello desordenado sobre su frente. Él hizo lo mismo notando por primera vez el avanzado embarazo de la rubia y una agridulce sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

**-"Te vez bien así"-** Le dijo evidenciando el estado de la mujer.

Ella solo amplió su sonrisa, tomando una de las manos de hombre la llevó hasta su estomago. Roy llegó a percibir el suave movimiento devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**-"Quería decírtelo cuando todo terminara. Roy aún no lo entiendes, éste niño es tu hijo"-**

Riza fue testigo de cómo el rostro del hombre se transformaba pasando de la incredulidad y sorpresa a una plena felicidad. Roy miró con detenimiento el estomago redondo de Riza y mientras sus palabras encajaban en su cerebro esbozó una sonrisa mirando a la mujer que esperaba frente a él.

El alquimista sintió como su cuerpo era invadido por una placentera sensación, alguna vez Hughes lo llegó a hartar describiéndole como se sentía apenas conoció la noticia de su futura paternidad; en ese instante fue capaz de comprenderlo. Las palabras de la mujer lo hicieron sentir orgulloso de un modo completamente distinto a todo cuanto antes había logrado, no dijo nada porque no sabía que decir así que solo la besó, lo hizo con suavidad a pesar de extrañar el sabor de sus labios.

**-"Gracias Riza. Finalmente estoy en casa"-** Le susurró cuando la abrazó.

Ella había abierto con sorpresa los ojos al escucharlo, sintió de nuevo como su garganta se cerraba pero ya no había necesidad de derramar ninguna lágrima porque él estaba ahí; junto a ella compartiendo la felicidad de su futura paternidad, aquella felicidad que se había retrasado cinco meses. Cerró los ojos alzando sus brazos para rodear la espalda del hombre antes de responderle.

**-"Bienvenido Roy"- **

Ambos se separaron cuando escucharon el ladrido de Hayate, se giraron hasta donde el perro se encontraba, algunos metros alejados de la pareja Edward junto a su hermano observaron su reencuentro. Ambos hermanos habían hecho su mayor esfuerzo para retribuirle a ambos militares todo lo que hicieron por ayudarlos.

Edward se había empeñado tanto en sus propias teorías pero fue Al quien pudo concretarlo, al final los dos habían logrado dar con el paradero del alquimista y después de muchos esfuerzos cumplieron su promesa de no sacrificar más vidas humanas.

Cuando Riza los vio comprendió de inmediato a quien debía su actual felicidad, después de todo Edward no le había mentido, la mirada dorada del mayor de los Elric se encontró con la de Riza y solo le sonrió antes de asentir con un movimiento de cabeza. Después de una rápida mirada a Roy se dio la media vuelta empezando a caminar seguido de cerca por Alphonse.

Roy observó en silencio la espalda de ambos alquimistas sorprendido por los radicales cambios que habían sufrido. No hace mucho Ed lo había puesto al tanto de lo que pasó llevándolo hasta ese lugar.

**-"Deberíamos de hacer lo mismo"-** Le dijo a la mujer que sostenía su mano, ella asintió y emprendieron el camino de regreso a su departamento.

Roy observó como si todo fuese nuevo dentro del departamento de Riza, aunque pocas cosas habían cambiado el lugar se le hizo demasiado cálido, miró de reojo como ella se dirigía a la cocina y él empezó a recorrer el lugar.

Miró el pequeño comedor, la sala y no resistió la tentación de asomarse a la recamara, aquella que tan bien conocía por haber pasado algunas noches en la misma cama, se quedó un instante de pie observando el lugar hasta que algo llamó su atención en la habitación contigua.

**-"La mayoría son regalos que he recibido de todos. Tus hermanas decoraron el lugar junto a Winry. Havoc, Falman, Breda y Fuery se empeñaron en hacer la cuna pero aún dudo de su efectividad; tu madre y el mayor Armstrong, todos han sido muy gentiles"- **

Roy escuchó la voz de la mujer detrás él, mirando todas las cosas que había y que él desconocía un bebé pudiese necesitar. Escuchar el nombre de sus compañeros lo devolvió de pronto a la realidad lejos del mundo que recién comenzaba a descubrir.

**-"¿Qué pasó con el país? ¿Pudimos cambiar algo**?"- Preguntó temeroso por escuchar la respuesta.

**-"Lo hicimos, logramos el cambio que buscábamos, desde luego las cosas han marchado con lentitud pero hasta ahora van bien."-**

**-"Tú sigues trabajando en la milicia"-**

Le dirigió un rostro amable, ofreciéndole una suave sonrisa al hombre frente a ella. Riza notaba el cambio mínimo que su físico había sufrido durante ese tiempo; aquellas marcas del tiempo solo ellas las reconocía por ser la persona más cercana a él pero también notaba el ausentismo y la ignorancia, resultado de su larga ausencia. Sin embargo sabía que solo debía dejar pasar unos días antes de recobrar al Roy Mustang que dejó de ver hace cinco meses.

**-"Faltan al menos tres meses para que me valla con licencia por el embarazo. La milicia ha cambiado mucho; se creó un parlamento y las decisiones ya no las toma una sola persona, yo mantengo mi puesto de antes"-**

Riza vio como el hombre no comprendía del todo lo que pasaba, así que continúo.

**-"El General Grumman forma parte de ese parlamento, también esta Olivia Armstrong, es una mujer inteligente y varios le han pedido que se instale aquí pero a ella no le interesa ese tipo de puestos. Estará solo por un tiempo antes de regresar al Norte, yo formó parte de su equipo de trabajo"-**

Guardó silencio un instante esperando la siguiente pregunta que con seguridad Roy le haría; lo sabía porque entre ellos no existía algo que el otro no conociera. Estaba segura que no se movería de ese lugar hasta que ella le contara acerca de esos cambios que estaba experimentando el país, los mismos por los cuales habían trabajado todos esos años.

Pero su silencio se prolongo y Riza pudo notar la amarga sonrisa y una mirada que buscaba volver al pasado. Se puso frente a él alzándose sobre la punta de sus pies, colocó su palma en su mejilla antes de rozar con sus labios los de Roy.

**-"Lo hiciste bien Roy. De nada sirve mirar al pasado o lamentarse por algo que no tiene solución, tu ausencia afectó a todos en diferentes formas. Pero las cosas salieron como lo planeamos, ahora muchos trabajan para cambiar la nación y para que éste niño y muchos otros jamás vean los horrores de una guerra"- **

Él la miró turbado por las recientes emociones que aún se arremolinaban en su interior, pero las palabras de Riza y su rostro sereno lo volvieron al presente. Supo que de nada serviría mirar al pasado en su lugar debía enfocarse hacía el futuro que aún estaba por construirse.

**-"¿Has pensado en un nombre?"-** Preguntó de pronto y Riza aceptó de buen grado ese cambio en su conversación. **–"Riza debemos planear tantas cosas; hay que empezar por buscar una casa, tendrá que ser una grande aunque no sé si deba de estar cerca del cuartel o tal vez en un lugar alejado del ajetreo de la ciudad. También debemos pensar en el hospital y ese tipo de cosas"- **

Roy había empezado a enumerar y calcular todas las cosas que debían comprar y hacer provocando con eso la risa de la mujer que ahora lo miraba con una mezcla de diversión y asombro.

**-"Ustedes los hombres son tan impacientes en este tipo de situaciones. Ahora te pareces tantos a Hughes"-** Le dijo riendo por los gestos del hombre.

**-"Eso es porque nunca nadie me había dado este tipo de noticias"-** Lo dijo con aquella sonrisa que dejaba de ser un gesto soberbio o burlón, como el que solía emplear con la mayoría de la gente. A diferencia de ellos con Riza ese gesto se transformaba en una sonrisa sincera.

**-"¿Entonces esa sería tu reacción si cualquier otra mujer te dijera que tendría un hijo tuyo?"-** Preguntó la mujer frente a él en un tono que detrás de la burla dejaba entrever los celos.

Roy la observó un instante, disfrutando como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo por el gesto de fingida sorpresa e indignación de Riza.

**-"Imposible, tu mejor que nadie sabes que eso jamás podría ser. Porque para mi jamás ha existido otra mujer con quien quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida.**

**Además no me negarás tu propia emoción cuando supiste que estabas embarazada"-**

Lo comprendió al ver el dolor en sus pupilas y las veces que lloró reflejado en su rostro, supo que ese momento tendrían que haberlo compartido juntos. Se sintió culpable por haberle arrebatado esa felicidad, trató de balbucear una disculpa pero Riza se había adelantado colocando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

**-"No hace falta que lo digas. No quiero que me malinterpretes tampoco puedo decir que no me afectó, pensaba darte la noticia cuando todo terminará pero de pronto nuestra situación se volvió una pesadilla y por un tiempo creí que jamás lograría despertar de ese mal sueño.**

**Es cierto que tu ausencia fue difícil de asimilar pero también me sentí satisfecha porque ambos deseábamos este momento, fui feliz al saber que nuestro hijo jamás tendrá que conocer el pasado de esta nación"-**

Roy limpió con las yemas de sus dedos las lágrimas que adornaron un segundo el rostro de la mujer, la atrajo hacia él en un cálido abrazo y por un instante Riza se sintió protegida de todo cuanto la rodeaba. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, cualquier intento por retomar su conversación y recordar el pasado salía sobrando en ese momento.

Riza acercó su cuerpo un poco más al de Roy, notando como el calor de su cuerpo era suficiente para abrigarla y él ciñó sus brazos con mayor fuerza.

**-"Roy gracias por todo"-**

Murmuró aún en sus brazos, Roy abrió sorprendido los ojos aquellas palabras no se las esperaba pero deseaba corresponderle, quiso decirle que no era necesario. Por el contrarió tendría que ser él quien le agradeciera todo cuanto había hecho por él, no solo por los momentos felices sino también por las malas situaciones que habían vivido y que eran justo esas vivencias lo que lo había hecho más fuerte, también deseó agradecerle por que ella lo había esperado y por la nueva vida que le ofrecía a su lado, pero no hubo tiempo el débil sonido de la tetera hizo que Riza se apartara de él y Roy simplemente la siguió hasta la cocina.

Por primera vez en cinco meses la noche no le pareció que fuese tan fría y lóbrega a Riza. Terminó aceptando su propio cansancio después de discutirlo un tiempo con Roy y apenas sintió el calor de las mantas el cansancio del día se hizo presente, alcanzó a ver a Roy sentado en una silla frente a ella observándola como si fuese lo más fascinante que jamás hubiera visto y aún entre sueños alcanzó a escuchar su voz.

**-"¿Riza aceptaras casare conmigo después de todo lo que ha pasado?"-**

**-"Solo si prometes no volver a dejarme"-**

Fue su particular forma de aceptar la propuesta del alquimista, vio como él le sonreía antes de entrar a la cama.

* * *

Bien lo dijo la bruja, si no he actualizado es por floja xD, la vdd tenía el final desde hace semanas pero ya ven ustedes lo que hace la vagancia.

Pues ya después de creo un mes se pierde la emoción jaja, pero espero les guste y obviamente no iba a matar a mi amado Roy, eso jamás pasará en uno de los fics así que no me odien por este fic xD.

¡Ah! si ya recorde porque me gustó este fic, y la idea del niño; fue porque el 21 de nov. participe en el desfile para celebrar los 400 años de amistad entre Japón y México, yo participe en el contingente de -Cosplay xD- pero el 1er grupo en aparecer fueron unos lindos y encantadores niños (as) con yukata y OMG se veían tan tiernos, que fue inevitable no darle a Roy y Riza su pequeño jaja, sale con mis loqueras.

Mil gracias por leerlo y a quienes comentaron: _**LadySc –Maaya-, beautifly92, Hawkeye307, Ya Ina Musteye, Scarleth Jade.**_

**-Sherrice Adjani- **

**-¡¡FELIZ AÑO 2010!!-**


End file.
